Our Journey
by RedMoonBoa
Summary: I'm a loner. Thanks to a certain kid who bullied me since i was a kid. He made me uncertain about myself. Then he left. Now, i'm 16 years old and he came back to haunt me. Stop bullying me! Who is he? Hinata Hyuuga, you better be prepared because he's back like he promised! (my first fanfic on naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Our Journey

Chapter1: The Past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character.

* * *

A.N.: Hey guys, this is my first take on Naruto story. If you guys think that there is a need for improvement please do tell me immeadiately. Although i have my exam, i will try post the next chapter as soon as i finish my exam! which is like after July? Haha! anyway wish me luck and i hope this little intro to the story will pique your interest. My english is a bit weird... after essay writing on articles. hence, do bear me a little and correct me. I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

"Kyaa!" a squeaky scream surrounding the homely greenery backyard of Konoha Nursery. Every eyes turned to the source of the high pitched scream. A little girl around the age of 4 with a lavender dress sniffled with tears glistening her eyes as she quickly pushing her skirt which were turned upward down.

"Hahaha! Ghost eyes have panda purple panties on!" yelled out a little boy whose face were in shadows. "Ghost eyes! You're the weirdest person on earth." He yelled out again, grabbing everyone attention and garnering several chuckles from the boys. "No one will ever like you! Right guys?" Again, getting the guys to agree his question. The little girl sniffled again whilst the tears started to clump on the long eyelashes. She was about to fight back when the kids around the main kid started to surround her in a circle talking, whispering, giggling, talking down on her. She slammed her tiny ears with her tiny hand trying to cover the main bully laughter by repeatedly whispering a silent audio to herself, please stop it… please.

"Oh god!" A teacher finds her way into the middle carrying the little girl with lavender eyes away from the crowd. "You guys, get back inside we are getting ready for nap time now." The crowd quickly dissolved by a mere order from their favorite teacher.

3 years old later.

"Ghost eyes! What's this? A love letter?!" her nursery nightmare were yelling at her and snatching the letter from her hand. "Aww, look at that, ugly little ghost eyes likes someone." He said in a sing-song way.

"Don't! It's not a love letter! It's just a poem!" she defended herself as she tries to jump up trying to reach the poem

"Oh, a poem? Oh look what's this? You light my little dark world and bring my heart to a whole. Aww." He cooed at the romantic part on the paper with a sarcastic voice yet shows a frown on his face. All her classmates started to giggle at her and joining the leader parade of embarrassing her. "Now tell me little ghost eyes, WHO IS IT FOR?" he said angrily whilst gritting his teeth as if threatening her. Her tears were dripping from her fair face and she glanced over to nobody and refused to say anything to him. Frustrated. He glared at her and shouted, "You don't want to tell me little ghost eyes? Fine! It's okay! Because nobody will ever like you anyway! THAT'S WHY, ghost eyes, you can never date anyone else in your whole life except for me." He said glaring at her teary lavender pupiless (I have no idea how to spell this) eyes. The whole class were cheering for him then she ran away.

1 year later.

As a loner, she always stay back to read in the library and as a loner, she walk back to class to grab her bag back home and then that was when she saw him sitting on her desk. Glancing down on the tiles and trying to quickly grab her bag and escape, she was caught when he called her out.

"Ghost eyes."

She looked back at him. At his eyes. It was red. Like he had been crying. She stammered out, "Y-Yes?"

The glowing orange sun that was ready to set was enveloping the whole classroom creating a silent moment for the two young ones – be it good or bad. They will never know until in the future.

"I'm sorry." It was almost inaudible but she heard it. "w-why? For making m-me a l-loner that will n-never get a-anyone? Or not h-having a-a f-friend a-at a-all?" she managed to speak out.

"Yeah, I know you won't forgive me. Ever. But. Tell me one thing before I leave. Who did you like last year?" he said as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"i-it's none of your b-business. Y-you, w-whom whom have been bullying m-me and m-made me suffer h-had n-no rights to k-know at all."

His tongue clicked showing that he's obviously frustrated.

He yelled out dramatically, "Yeah well, NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU! And do you think when I leave, you won't see me again? BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT. I WILL COME BACK AND GET YOU AND I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I, - will get you back!"

* * *

A.N. Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some comments and reviews when you're done! i will be mucho appreciato! Ahahhahahah! Sorry for next late update! Will get back as fast as possible! All this ideas in my head! i will make sure they will never leave! Again, thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Our Journey:

Chapter 2: The Present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :3

* * *

So i know i'm late with the updates! forgive me! though this story isnt popular at all but i guess im still happy with the end result. hehe! not much to say expect please dont kill me. ;(

ANYWAY ONWARDS!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Thud. As the spherical object fell onto the hard wooden tiles, violently vibrating against the cold tree yet still ringing.

"Argh! Shut up!" a feminine yet silent yelling voice came from the inside the blanket as she ruffles about using her pillow to cover her petite head whilst using her free hand to rumble about her bedside table searching for the alarm clock.

Then she fell. THUD!

"Ugh, my face…" She said as she rubbed against her pale yet seemingly soft skin and silently whispering to herself, "stupid alarm."

Then, her heart beats erratically giving her an unsettling feeling that a storm is coming her way.

"What is this feeling?" she inaudible whispered out while grasping her left side of clothes.

**Hinata POV: **

I stared out of the window as I slowly unveiled my curtains revealing the glorious cloudless sapphire sky along with the piercing glowing star up above killing us with its blazing aura. I gently unlatched my window and breathe in the fresh up-hill air while overlooking the endless boundary of green fields that surrounds the Hyuuga Manor along with pavement of lavender flowers along with other complimentary flowers such as bluebells, lily and other sorts.

Apparently, they were mother's favorites and all those flowers were planted by mother, Hanabi and I along with the other gardeners.

The Hyuuga family lost Lady Hyuuga Hineko, my mother when I was ten years old due to a car accident which is now a taboo in the Hyuuga Manor and will never be speak of ever again due to father's wish.

Oh! Wait! I haven't introduced myself.

I am Hinata Hyuuga and also the eldest daughter of Hiashi and Hineko Hyuuga. I am currently 16 years old and will be a first year in Konoha High school. I'm your average good girl who just wants to fall in love with a guy and create precious memories that can never be forgotten again. I have a very pale face with midnight colored straight and silky hair. However, I have light pupiless lavender eyes which in many opinions are weird and out of this world. I guess they are right… after all, I am Ghost eyes.

Nevertheless, I'm moving to Konoha High School that hopefully will not have _them _there… I never told father what have been going on on my school life as a fear that I will burden him further so instead I confess everything to my two favorite siblings Neji nii-san and Hanabi.

I have a secret though. A major secret.

However, that's something that I will never tell just anyone as I will only tell my first boyfriend although my family knows.

I checked my reflection upon the mirror. Everything is perfect, well in my opinion.

I quickly went down the stairs as I greet my family for a fine day. I was greeted back along with some buttered toasts and juice and an apple as everyone ate them in silence except for the continuously coffee machine whirring and newspaper shifting on father's hand.

**Normal POV: **

Hinata stepped in front of Konoha High School entrance and excitedly went in as she searches for her supposedly childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka. Although back in middle school, everyone who knows the pair will grimace at the sight at the light blonde outgoing hot girl and the awkward shy gloomy Hinata. It was just a weird combination for everyone to comprehend. She silently bowed down to her older brother, Neji and gave him small and silent wave indicating she's leaving once she had spotted a flaxen high pony-tail female across the field of the old yet simple high school.

"Hinata! Over Here!" yelled Ino.

"Ino-Chan." Said Hinata quietly as she pants while grasping her chest. "Ohayo, Ino-Chan." She looked up at the light make up face donning with only just black mascara and light foundation and smiled sweetly at her. Ino is another person who knew about my secret and since then she's stuck by me to assist me in anything. She is my precious best-friend.

"Hina-Chan, I checked our classes already on the bulletin though too bad we're not in the same class." She said as she greeted back to her. "Your class is at 1-A and well mine is at 1-C." she said with a sad grin.

"Eh!" Hinata replied with a flustered face when she heard the bad news from her best-friend. "I don't want to be separated from Ino-chan." Both of them slowly walked to the their respectively classes with Ino rubbing against Hinata's hair/head reminding her that it be fine and she will make friends other than her.

Hinata stared out of the open transparent glass as she sat on a sandpaper yet varnished wooden chair with steel legs at the back of the confined white covered cemented classroom of 1-A; seeing the feathery friends soared through the endless boundary of the light cobalt blue sky whilst some just stayed near tree branches whistling and chirping and soft whispers from joining in to make a soft nature mixture of peace along with the rustling of leaves in the seemingly serene spring breeze. Everyone in class had finished introducing themselves and she had easily remembered their name but currently their bald-headed homeroom teacher were babbling about the school rules and well, that was when she zoned out of tune from the rest of the world.

BAM!

"S-Sorry! We're late!" a husky yet childish deep voice hollered through the hallway as he pants trying to catch his breath when he grasped against the wooden sliding door then a guy with a short widow's peak hairstyle that was as black as charcoal commented that the other boy should keep quiet and again apologizes for their tardiness and loud behaviors while all the girls squealed seeing the two new HOT students that appeared in front of their class introducing yet held such exotic pheromones that only seeks to hypnotizes the class. Well. Except for some boys.

The sudden outburst from the door made our main protagonist jumped on her seat. She was a discreet girl that never stood out and that outburst from the pair of boys made her break away from her fantasy but remained her form facing the window. As the black hair boy introduced himself with grace and suave movements whereas his partner in crime smirked as his glistening sapphire eyes focuses on a certain midnight colour girl at the back of the classroom.

"Well, well if it isn't the ghost eyes?" he said in the most malicious way he could say.

The whole class froze. The two new boys knew about Hinata's nickname. Why?

Upon hearing her nick name, she turned to the front and then her lavender eyes widen up yet attempting to be red as she tries to force her tears down by biting her lower lips. Her whole body was shaking but she couldn't control it as if it was natural. She lowered her head to hide from the sight of the new student but alas… she couldn't control other things – mouth and her nightmares in the dreams. The dream was vague as all she see was shadow… but she couldn't forget the name of the perpetrator of her three main ruthless nightmares that slip out from her well rounded cherry pink lips in the dream or actual memories.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" she whispered with fear.

He smirked.

"I'm back." The golden hair boy grinned back while staring at the frightened prey that tries to hide herself from plain sight.

* * *

pretty boring at the beginning huh? agreed. didnt know how to start this. i was always bad in introduction hence do advise how to go about with it!

Thank you! and Review if possible! :D:D :D :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD: [Mwhahahahha yesh. if u look closely you will see that happy will turn sad!

plus hope you guys get the hint to hinata's secret though i hoped u guys actually dont but it's supper obvious though. oh gawd. if you know! SHHHHHH! :D


End file.
